


Kisses and Lifeguards

by VampAmber



Series: Just A Kiss [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Castiel (Supernatural), Bored Dean Winchester, Complete, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Goofy Dean Winchester, Horny Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Erections, Lifeguard Castiel (Supernatural), Lifeguard Dean Winchester, M/M, No Sex, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Serious Castiel (Supernatural), Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Being lifeguards at the local pool sounded like the perfect job for boyfriends Dean and Castiel to take during the summer before heading off to college (together, of course). But while Castiel takes his job very seriously, Dean has the tendency to goof off from time to time. Like when he has Garth cover his station so he can visit Castiel. Maybe a kiss will get him to go away? And maybe a promise for more later? Maybe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just A Kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Kisses and Lifeguards

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this one a couple days ago, but have had, like, zero energy lately. I hate when my stupid depression pulls that shit on me. Not. Fun. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. I went a teeny bit naughty, cuz I'm working my way back to being able to write pure smut. ^_^

The sun was high in the sky, warming the pavement and pool water, and the sounds of children enjoying their summer vacation filled the air. The humidity was at its worst, and nowhere was this fact felt as strongly as by the occupant of the red and white lifeguard chair.

Castiel wiped the sweat off his brow, sighing when he was right back to drenched only a few moments later. He sighed again as he stared out at the pool, the whistle around his neck bouncing ever so slightly as his chest moved. Selfishly, he almost wished that someone would need saving, just so that he'd have an excuse to jump into the water. With the unrelenting sun cooking everything in its path, the water would be almost as warm as the air, but it would at least cool him off for a bit.

His attention was caught by the sounds of splashing and screams, but it only took a few seconds to recognize that they were happy noises and not drowning ones. He squinted to see to the far end of the pool where the noises were coming from, then wrinkled his nose. It was the usual suspects, the four rowdiest kids from Lebanon High School: Ruby, Lilith, Alistair, and Uriel. How they had managed to graduate still amazed pretty much everyone; most likely there was a lot of cheating involved, and maybe even some blackmail judging by how nervous Principal Adler had been the last few weeks of the school year.

Castiel just rolled his eyes at the troublesome foursome's annoying antics, but he made sure to keep a part of his attention on them just to be safe. Pulling each other underwater might be interesting now, but after that got old… Castiel didn't want to think that thought any further. The vast majority of the pool's population was mostly under the age of fourteen, and he knew that they could easily be hurt, either accidental or on purpose. Thankfully, he'd be leaving the four of them behind when he and his boyfriend moved away for college in September.

Just as Castiel was finally able to relax as the troublemakers left the pool to get some food, he heard a whisper from behind the chair.

"Psst, hey Cas," the whisper said, belonging to none other than his boyfriend, and fellow lifeguard, Dean Winchester.

"Dean, I'm on duty right now," Castiel reminded him. "Actually, aren't you supposed to be on duty, too?"

"Garth is covering for me," Dean explained, still hiding behind the lifeguard chair. "It was almost time for my break, anyway." Castiel could feel the shrug in Dean's voice.

"Well, mine isn't for another hour," Castiel responded, the more responsible one of the two, just like always.

"So?"

"So you shouldn't be bothering me." Castiel rolled his eyes. Being a lifeguard was an important job, often the only thing standing between safety and disaster. The fact that Dean didn't take it seriously was annoying, and they occasionally had little squabbles over it, but it was only for a few more weeks so Castiel usually let it slide with an admonishment or two.

"It's not bothering if you missed me as much as I missed you," Dean explained, finally coming around to the front in order to give Castiel a ridiculously pathetic look.

Trying his hardest to not smile at his goofy boyfriend, Castiel rolled his eyes again instead. "We just had lunch together a few hours ago, Dean," he pointed out. "Plus, you're only as far away as the diving boards, so we can even see each other when we're both on duty."

"But I still miss you?" Dean tried, his ridiculously pathetic face even more hilarious. Castiel couldn't hold in his laughter this time, and Dean knew he'd won.

Smile still on his face, that gummy one that only Dean could produce, Castiel finally admitted defeat, at least partially. "Fine, what is it that was so important that you had to come all the way over here and tell me, yet couldn't wait until later?" He raised one eyebrow in questioning, since he couldn't pull off a stern reprimand face with that smile still in place.

"That I miss you?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"You didn't come up with a real reason, did you?"

Dean shrugged. "Seeing you with your shirt off is always a good reason, trust me." He even had the audacity to wink.

Castiel blushed, still not completely used to Dean's rather constant compliments. Hopefully, if anybody saw him at the moment, they'd just think the spreading redness was from overexposure to the August sun. He coughed for a few seconds before he could get any words to come out. "You can see that whenever you want, though," he pointed. "In fact, you saw it last night in your bedroom, and last weekend in the backseat of your car, and…"

Dean stopped him before he could list the many other places that they'd been intimate in. Intimate and fairly loud, since Castiel was quite the noisy little bottom. "Okay, yes, lots of naked sexy times, I get it," he muttered. "Can I just go with 'I was lonely' for my answer?" He shuffled his feet, looking far too endearing for Castiel to ever be properly mad at him.

"Try again," Castiel answered, a smirk on his face. Power bottom at its finest.

Dean acted like he was thinking really hard for a few moments, then answered right before Castiel would've started giggling at it. "Can I get a kiss, at least?"

Castiel took his own few moments of intense thought before finally nodding. "But just one, Dean. And not here where anybody could see."

"Okay," Dean replied, already perking up like a happy puppy. "We could head over to the showers, see if we can find an empty one, maybe do a bit more than just kissing," he suggested, giving that model-worthy, swoon-inducing, flirty grin.

Castiel blushed even deeper this time, and barely sputtered out, "I… I can't leave my chair… gotta do the… the job, you know?" As he spat out those words with great difficulty, he moved his legs, awkwardly trying to position them so that nobody could see that at least part of him was all for the shower plan.

Dean let out a sigh, looking almost as disappointed as Castiel felt. "Okay," he finally conceded. "Just a kiss, and not in the showers. Behind the lifeguard chair?"

Castiel nodded as he tried to think about unsexy things. He hoped that he couldn't get fired just for trying to hide a boner. When he stood up to follow Dean, he readjusted his swim trunks and placed his hands in a way to keep at least some of his modesty and all of his job.

Dean yanked him behind the chair and was on him in seconds. Castiel had completely forgotten that Dean Winchester didn't know how to just kiss. It was all or nothing when their lips met, and Castiel had to try his hardest to keep his moans from being heard. Thank god for the noisy kids helping to cover that up.

Once Dean's hands started wandering below the metaphorical belt, Castiel forgot where they were, and why they needed to be discreet, and damn near forgot his own name as his hands automatically went to thread through Dean's short hair.

It took three kids laughing loudly and running past the front of the lifeguard chair to remind Castiel that the outside world still existed. He yelled at them about the no running rule from behind the chair, before turning back to his obviously evil boyfriend. They were now both glaringly hard, but that smug son of a bitch was smiling so innocently that Castiel almost didn't want to chastise him.

Almost. "Dean," Castiel started, trying to lecture his boyfriend while simultaneously trying to hide the hard on that was said boyfriend's fault. "We were practically dry humping each other, in a public place where anybody who looked behind the lifeguard chair would see us." His anxiety was starting to kick in, but at least it chased away the remnants of the full blown hard on.

"Yeah, but it was good, wasn't it?" Dean asked, a very pleased expression on his face.

"It doesn't matter," Castiel said, a little bit sharper than he intended, which was the anxiety's doing. "Just go back to your chair." He tried to do some deep breathing exercises as Dean finally came out of the clouds and adjusted himself.

"Sorry," Dean said, finally looking apologetic. "Didn't mean to kick off a panic attack or anything." He reached his hand over to Castiel's shoulder, and waited for the slight nod of approval before squeezing it in a consoling manner.

Castiel let out one last deep breath. "It's okay, Dean, just a little panic, no attack."

"But I'm still sorry." 

Castiel smiled at him, remembering why he loved this idiot more than anything else in the entire universe. He gave him a quick peck of a kiss on the cheek, then made shooing motions. "Go let Garth go back to his own job."

Dean stood up straight and gave a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir," he joked. He started back towards the other side of the pool, before Castiel stopped him.

"Hold on a second," Castiel said, unable to keep the smirk off of his face as he whispered, so that only Dean could hear, "I'm up for a shower after the pool closes tonight, if you are." He gave his own wink, then laughed as Dean let out an exasperated groan as he walked, a little stiffer than usual.

Castiel chuckled lightly to himself as he sat back down. He barely noticed the heat now, but his smirk came back as he remembered that there'd be a lot more heat than this in those showers tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a series of 27 different ficlets, one for each of the kiss prompts on the list. This one was for **Summer Kiss**. All the fics are unrelated, so just dive in anywhere. ^_^


End file.
